vervarafandomcom-20200215-history
Sir Lancelot (Du Lac)
Lancelot is the Heroic Spirit of the Berserker class in the anime series Fate, by TYPE:MOON Profile: Identity: As arguably one of the most well known knights of the Arthurian Legend, Lancelot ''(A.k.a Launcelot, commonly with the surname "Du Lac" or Lancelot, Chevalier de la Charrette, meaning Knight of the Cart, from one of the earlier works he was introduced in) ''is a great knight, displaying all the virtues that a knight should. He was once very loyal to King Arthur, but Arthur's companionship with Vlad III drove Sir Gawain and Sir Lancelot away to create their own following. Lancelot in Life: Lancelot was born as son to King Ban and Elaine, and as an infant his father's kingdom was attacked, forcing the King to flee, towing his family with him. King Ban had been wounded during the fight, and while Elaine tended to his wounds, Viviane ''(Also Vivane), ''or the Lady of the Lake, stole infant Lancelot to be part of her magic realm. Eventually, she sent Lancelot to King Arthur's court, where he was knighted at the request of Sir Gawain. Almost immediately after arriving at the court, he falls in love with Guinevere, Arthur's wife. After some time, she returns his love, completing the adulterous love triangle. Lancelot was one to be fancied by many women, but the two most notable are Morgan le Fay, Arthur's enchantress sister, and Elaine (not his mother Elaine). Morgan tried to seduce Lancelot with magic multiple times, but he stayed loyal to Guinevere, but when Elaine used magic to make herself appear as Guinevere, he slept with her and the resulting pregnancy gave the Round Table Sir Galahad. When Guinevere found out about the affair, she banished Lancelot from Camelot, his grief, sorrow and guilt contributing to his oncoming madness. Later on in his life, he discovered that Guinevere had become a nun, and set out to find her. She died shortly before he made it to her, and her death and the fall of King Arthur, and with him, Camelot, were the final nails in the coffin, making him go completely insane, until his death. Appearance: Lancelot is at a tall 191cm (6'2") and weighed 81kg (178.5lbs) and he is constantly wearing his armor, and due to Not For One's Own Glory, not much is known about his physical appearance. Personality: Lancelot does not speak much, as a Heroic Spirit, and tends to do what he feels is the right thing, as much as he can under the control of Mad Enchantment. Often, during fights, he will target Arthur if he is present, and not follow orders from his Master, unless a command seal is used. Relationships: Lancelot works well with Sir Gawain, and Iskander. He is also allied with Gilgamesh, King of Heroes. He possesses a strong hatred towards Vlad III, and King Arthur, who he blames for the downfall of Camelot and the death of Guinevere, as well as the destruction of his own town, Subterrania, which is where he and Gawain fled. Role: Lancelot is of the Berserker class, and is the leader of the fallen town of Subterrania, and is the leader of a dismantled nation. He fought until the very end of the Battle for Subterrania for his town, until Gilgamesh offered that the mad dog and his followers live in Uruk until Arthur was brought to his knees. Abilities: Skills: Lancelot is skilled in fighting and exploring large distances, as well as horseback riding. He is also the head navigator for his town. Noble Phantasms: Arondight: A B ranked Phantasm, this is the sword of Lancelot. It is a magical sword that can pierce even the toughest of armors. It doesn't usually appear in battle, due to the fact that it is easily identifiable and Lancelot's True Name can be revealed. It also dispels the fog emitted from Not For One's Own Glory. allowing his other Phantasms to be read. Not For One's Own Glory: Lancelot possesses a strong set of armor, enabling him to take quite a few hits before he has to back off, even from other Noble Phantasms, such as Excalibur. Because of the fog that is emitted from the armor, it is impossible to read the stats and effects it gives Lancelot. It is under the "Mad Enchantment" category. Knight of Owner: This Noble Phantasm is not a physical item, but rather a skill that Lancelot possesses. It allows him to use anything he recognizes as a weapon, even a small bit, as a Noble Phantasm, stemming from a legend where Lancelot was challenged in a fight and he wasn't allowed to use a sword, so he won with an elm branch instead. This means he could use something as simple as a book as a Noble Phantasm, which is then capable of clashing with even the greatest of Phantasms, such as Excalibur or Gallantine. Category:Characters